Earth MM - Ben 10
by masoliki1
Summary: a boy who dreams of being a hero receives his wish when he wields a watch with the power to turn into powerful aliens. with the help of his cousin and grandfather he sets to help those around him and the world. note: this is part of a big story set to come.


**Chapter 1: Start of Ten pt. 1**

 **Madison Elementary School – Day**

A boy is sitting outside of a door that has a sign that says 'principal' as he is waiting for the person to finish his talk with the principal. He sighed and rubbed the patch on his check, he still remembered walking down the halls enjoying his freedom at the last day of school, he noticed two kids harassing another kid with scales, as he is easily identified as mutant. Not wanting this to go further he stepped to them, one thing led to another it resulted in a fight though ben won in the end but he was caught by the teachers and that led to where he is now.

"Hey."

Ben turned to see someone of his age wearing a grey tank top shirt and reddish shorts with blue sneakers but the difference is he didn't have much of a human appearance as he had brown scales on his body and red eyes. He is the mutant that ben saved from the bullies who were harassing him. He was rubbing his arm nervously.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you and I'm sorry that you got in trouble for me." He said in a guilty tone.

Ben shook his head "nah, it's okay and besides I don't like people messing with other people just because they're different and you look like a nice guy who didn't deserve that."

The boy looked at silence as he never met someone who was nice to him regardless if he was a mutant. It had been long time since had felt kindness ever since his mutation manifested, it had been hard for him to make friends since then and him self a target to the bullies and then out of nowhere this person who he is talking to now defended that led to a fight in the end which was quickly stopped due to the teachers. Feeling appreciated, he smiled took out his hand to ben.

"My name is Reginald Thompson but you can me Reggie." The kid named Reggie said.

Ben took his hand and shook Reggie's.

"Ben Tennyson." He said as they separated their handshake.

"Hey umm…if you want do you think we can friends." Asked Reggie nervously waiting for an answer.

Ben smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure why not you look like a guy who could use a friend."

Reggie smiled joyously showing his sharp teeth glad to have finally found a friend through this.

"Thanks Ben." Then felt his phone vibrate and took it out to look at it.

"I gotta go, my mom is here to pick me up, so I'll see you around." Said Reggie as he left the school.

"Yeah sure see ya around." Ben said as he saw him leave the school.

As his new friend left, ben sighed 'well at least one good thing happened from this mess' he thought as the door opened and stepped the person he was waiting on.

He is man of his late fifties wearing a white shirt, covered by a blue Hawaiian shirt with orange flowers, blue pants, brown shoes, and grey hair. His name is Max Tennyson, ben's grandfather and legal guardian, he looked at ben who had his head down for moment feeling like he disappointed him but Max and ruffled his hair.

"I just had a talk with your principal and he said he'll let you off the hook since it's summer vacation but you have to promise not to do it again." He said sternly and lightly.

Ben sighed and nodded "I know grandpa but, I can't help it, when some one is knocked down It feels like it's my responsibility to help picked them right up."

Max smiled at his grandson's desire to help those in need whenever possible which have been this way since the boy's passed away in an accident. He frowned as he still remembered that day like a bad dream made real, ben was 8 when he was staying with him while his parents went out for their date and said that they be back soon. Hours went by as ben and max got worried something must have happened and got their answer when max got a call from the hospital and rushed in to see the family all with sadden faces as the news of ben's parents' death many of the family hard but not more so than ben as cried with all his heart and soul with grandpa hugging in comfort as he too had tears of grief as well. Soon after the funeral, max gained custody of ben as the latter was better with his grandfather with him.

Which brings him back to the present as they both head to their RV "well just don't let this be a habit for you especially for the three of us to enjoy summer vacation." Max said as he in first.

Ben smiled "yeah." But turned to a look in confusion "wait three?"

"Yes, three doofus." said a voice.

Ben turned with a look of surprise as he sees a girl at the same age as ben with orange with a blue clip that held it up, a blue and black long sleeved shirt with a blue cat logo in the middle, and dark blue capris with white and blue sandals. Her name is Gwen Tennyson, cousin of ben and also granddaughter of max.

"Gwen you're coming too." Said ben surprised to see his cousin for some time.

"Yeah, mom said I needed this to enjoy some quality time with you, why afraid in gonna cramp your style."

Ben shook his head "no it's just I'm really surprised that's all and honestly I wouldn't mind if it was you." Said sincerely.

Gwen blushed at ben's honesty but regained herself "well I wouldn't blame you since I'm the only person who can stand you."

Ben stuck his tongue out at her which Gwen laughed in response while Max looked on and smiled glad that his grandson has some people to lift his spirits and having his cousin with him makes it better. He soon gets to his driver's seat of his RV but receives a vibrate call from his cell phone; he looks to his grand kids and sees them preoccupied he answers.

"Hello max here." He said.

"Max its me." Said a voice max knows all too familiar.

"Fury, what's this sudden call all about." He said to the director of shield whom he'd known for a long time.

"I'm calling to check up on you, you see one of our drones picked up something in space and since you're the expert on this I think I might need your help on this." Said Nick Fury.

Max sighed "Nick you know I'm retired and besides I'm with my grand kids right now and are about to start their summer trip so I can't help you."

There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"Alright just wanted to give you the heads up is all and I know I couldn't make if I tried." Nick said relenting as he knew there was

Max chuckled "yeah well you know me Nick and thanks for the info any way."

"No problem and by the way, you going to feed those kids your specialty I highly doubt they would stomach it." Nick joked knowing of the man's unusual foods.

"Hey they won't knock till they try it you know." He said pretending to sound offended.

"Well just watch your back okay max cause I don't want a repeat of last time."

Max frowned as if regarding a memory but quickly shook it off and went to the conversation.

"It won't happen again nick count on it." He promised.

"Make sure you do that Nick out." Nick said as he hung up.

Max looked at his phone and put it back in his pocket. He was in deep thought over what Fury said to him that could possibly be an attack but he feels that it is not his place as he was retired. 'And besides there are other heroes that will handle it better than I could in this time.' He thought as he remembered that day as vision of fire and destruction and a frightening figure with red eyes, he quickly shook his head of that memory and inserted the keys in the ignition.

"Alright kids buckle up because we are about to leave." He shouted.

"Okay grandpa." Gwen responded first.

"All right."

With the engine ignited they drive off to their destination at the start of their summer vacation without knowing the start of a new adventure in their lives and for a certain boy to have his wish fulfilled.


End file.
